


Bad Mornings

by nobodyzhuman



Series: WinterHawk: First meetings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Hiding Bucky, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Retired Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Inward, he wondered how bad this was going to hurt.But suddenly his shirt tightened and digging into his stomach and shoulders as he was yanked backwards. In a surprised flash the ground started moving farther away instead of closer. Then he felt an arm wrap around his chest as he was pulled back on to his feet. He was facing the same way he had been, so it left him with a view of the bottom of the stairs and the hard ground he has just about come face to face with.He could feel his erratic breathing, as he took in just how close it has been. You would think someone in his line of work wouldn’t have the small second of panic when facing a situation like this, something small, but that feeling of falling was always enough to get his heart beating faster.“You okay?” A quiet voice asked behind him.“What?” He asked, then realized what he had been asked, “Yeah, I’m good.” He said going to turn around, as he moved, he felt the man’s arm still wrapped around him, holding him. The man seemed to feel it to because the arm suddenly disappeared.





	Bad Mornings

So far, his morning had fucking sucked. A phone call at three a.m. woke him up, it was a wrong number. Then a couple hours later, just as he had finally fallen back asleep, he could hear someone moving things around in the apartment next door. Which had caught is attention because it had been empty for over a month. But at one point he heard his landlord speaking with whoever it was, so he knew it wasn’t a break in. Meaning he had a new neighbor, one with horrible timing. Probably a freaking morning person, he had groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but the sound of furniture scraping along the crappy wooden floors, prevented that.

Eventually he gave up on sleep, only to find his coffee pot wasn’t working. It a fit of annoyance he picked it up and dropped it in his open trash can. Not in the mood to even try and fix it, now he was trying to go by another one, but couldn’t find his keys.

He groaned and threw one of his couch cushions onto the floor, trying to see if the keys had fallen between them. Not seeing them, the second and third cushions soon joined their brother on the floor. Still not seeing his keys, he cursed and kicked his couch.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he toe caught the corner.

“That’s it.” He growled, he stomped off to his door, grabbed his jacket. Then before he could change his mind, he opened his door and stepped out. Forget locking it, its not like he kept anything in there worth stealing. Well his bow was in his room, but it was triggered to shock the shit out of anyone but him, so he didn’t have to worry about it. He slammed his door behind him and started for the stairs.

Not even wasting time with the elevator the thing didn’t work half the time and it was at the other end of the hall, so not worth the energy.

Has he rounded the corner on the stairs he caught sight of someone walking up. Whoever it was held several bags, in one hand and a drink in the other. Clint moved to the far side of the stairs so he wouldn’t be in the man’s way and started making his way down.

And for the first time that morning he thought his luck was change because the man was fucking incredible, long dark hair tied back, a cheap baseball cap pulled low, and a bit of rough hair along the man’s chin. But it was the slight blue of the man’s eyes that caught his attention. The man was quick to drop his gaze, but it had been enough for Clint’s brain to scream hot.

He watched the man out of the side of his eye as they moved past each other.

‘Fuck,’ He thought, ‘those shoulders are almost as big as Steve’s.’ Of course, as that thought crossed his mind, so did another.

“Fuck.” He cursed, as he felt his foot slide across the next step hitting nothing but empty space, there was a plunge in his stomach as he realized he had missed a step. Then his body pitched forward, he tried to reach out a grab the railing, only to have his fingers brush the wall. Then he was falling.

Somewhere behind him he heard a curse.

Inward, he wondered how bad this was going to hurt.

But suddenly his shirt tightened and digging into his stomach and shoulders as he was yanked backwards. In a surprised flash the ground started moving farther away instead of closer. Then he felt an arm wrap around his chest as he was pulled back on to his feet. He was facing the same way he had been, so it left him with a view of the bottom of the stairs and the hard ground he has just about come face to face with.

He could feel his erratic breathing, as he took in just how close it has been. You would think someone in his line of work wouldn’t have the small second of panic when facing a situation like this, something small, but that feeling of falling was always enough to get his heart beating faster.

“You okay?” A quiet voice asked behind him.

“What?” He asked, then realized what he had been asked, “Yeah, I’m good.” He said going to turn around, as he moved, he felt the man’s arm still wrapped around him, holding him. The man seemed to feel it to because the arm suddenly disappeared.

“Thanks,” Clint said, “that would have hurt.” He said with a small chuckle. Because leave it to him to be awaked when a hot guy saves his ass.

“Clint.” He said sticking his hand out to shake the mans hand. The man hesitated, looked first at Clint’s hand and then his face, almost like he was unsure what to do. Clint started to feel a little weird, with his hand just hanging there, and as he was about to pull it back and make some lame excuse to walk away, the man grabbed it and shook it.

“James.” The man whispered after a second.

Then he pulled his hand back, looking award.

“Well,” Clint started, but the man spoke over him, “I have to go.” Then Clint watched as the man moved quickly back up the stiars, where his drink was slowly flowing down the stairs from where it had fallen when he dropped it to catch Clint. James picked up his bags and rushed off around the corner.

Clint stood there for a second trying to figure out what he had just missed, because he knew there was something. Nat always joked that for someone with such great sight, he tended to miss things that were right in front of his face.

With a sigh, he turned and continued down the stairs.

It wasn’t until hours later, when he crawled back into bed, that he thought about just how fast the man must have moved to been able to catch him, after all he was a few steps away. Not to mention the strength it took to rip him back the way he had. Clint had noticed a couple light bruises on his shoulders where the shirt had been pulled against him. As he fell asleep he wondered about James, maybe the man was worth keeping an eye on.

 

 


End file.
